Mark the homicidal killer vs johnny the butcher
Note: I did not create this pasta and I am in no way taking credit for writing it. I'm just passing it on. Mark the homicidal killer & Johnny the murderer friendship never dies “I thought you were dead dude what happened” Johnny said looking at him confused. “I was locked in butler’s underground classrooms for a few weeks I don’t know how I didn’t die…after that I went completely insane” mark said playing with the machete in his hand. “I just can’t believe it I’ve looked all over for you” Jonathan said looking at the other psychopath. “You could have at least called me I haven’t seen you in 5months” Jonathan said starting to get angry. “If I called you then you would have called the police believe me I did want to call” mark retorted “lies” Jonathan said throwing the scalpel at him. Mark dodged the scalpel pulling out the machete and running towards Jonathan insanity kicking. in he sliced his skin up like tossed salad. Jonathan grabbed him by his arms and threw him at a faraway tombstone causing it to smash. Jonathan retrieved his scalpel when mark sliced at him again. He dodged and sliced his cheek. Mark tackled him to the ground and was about to plunge the machete through his chest when he came to his senses about everything both of them did. Ch2 Mark stood up and let Jonathan up “I’m sorry” mark said “yeah me to” Jonathan replied they were about to say something else until a bullet went into Jonathans head. He hit the ground with a thump mark looked up with rage at the five officers on the scene. Mark couldn’t control himself he lunged at one officer stabbing him through his throat. His hand twitched causing the pistol to fire three rounds two of them hitting two more officers he was about to go after another when he felt a sharp pain pierce his stomach. One officer had impaled him with a shovel. Mark fell beside his friend as his world faded to black Ch3 At the Huntsville city morgue there lay mark dishmon’s body also known as mark the killer lying on a cold operating table. “Death due to disembowelment and blood loss” the mortician said to the criminal investigator “anything else about him” the officer said looking at the body “well it is astonishing his body seems to be still healing itself even after death at an extremely fast rate…the only other person we have had do this was the patient downstairs” the mortician said looking at his chart. Mark rose up off of the operating table. He silently picked up his machete slicing the officers throat the mortician was knocked to the ground in utter terror “y-your eyes” he said pointing to marks face mark looked over to the mirror on the wall to see that the white part of his eyes were completely black and the green part solid white. He turned to the doctor “well that explains a lot” he said lifting the machete up “please, please, no, no, no” the doctor cried out “shhh you’ll be in a better place…HELL!” mark said slashing into the doctor repeatedly laughing hysterically at his screams. Once the doctor was turned inside out he slowly walked out of the morgue the only sound was his shoes clicking across the floor. Ch4 Mark walked out to see guns pointed on him. “Move and I will send you back to hell” the officer said through his mega phone. Mark chuckled as his body engulfed in shadows and was lifted into the air and you could hear his laughter echo through the skies. once he appeared through the shadows his hair was dark black and was all over his face, he appeared to have wings made of black smoke, and his clothes turned black as night. “fire” the officer said making the officers empty their rounds on Ch5 Him none of them affected him “my turn” he said in a voice that sounded more like three demons at the exact same time. He raised his hands causing the officers’ shadows to rise from the ground clawing at their legs pulling them down into the asphalt to their horrible fate. Mark changed back to his normal form walking away into the depths of night Ch6 A few minutes later… Johnny stood up from the table prepared to kill anybody in his way only to find dead body’s covering the halls All brutally mutilated and disfigured horribly. He could only smile and say “looks like somebody’s awake” he grabbed the big scalpel off of the table. With that he made his descent into the night to find the next unfortunate soul to massacre not noticing his eyes turn bright purple for only a split second. End Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Crappypasta.com Category:Troll pasta Category:Serial Killers (Not Jeff) Category:Chapters Category:Engwish